I Wouldn't Call It LOve
by XxRobin-EttexX
Summary: Autumn was a girl who had eery thing right no drama at all she had a good family and a loving boyfriend Conner. But since her best friend is dating Harry Styles she is forced to hang out with Louis Tomlinson who hates her and she hates him. but when they come back to school after Christamas break things change. lies happen friends ship break and new friends come in. hope you enjoy.
1. Page 1

this is my first ever fanfiction i have wrote and i wrote it with my friend  
so tell me what you think you can also give me ideas for what to put in it  
and you can also tell me what to fix but please if you dont like it then  
dont read in and i will warn you there is spelling that needs to be fix  
im not the best speller and i typed in on a phone and dont worry  
if you do like it im not done writting i still im going to write a lot. :)

1Direction I Wouldn't Call It Love.

Today was the first day back to school after Christmas break. I got out of the car and said good bye to my mum, I gave her a hug and she handed me my suitcase.

"I am going to miss you so much, and you know your dad and brother will to."

My mum said starting to cry.

"Mum you do this every time, I'm going to start having dad take me."

I said as closing the car door.

"I know but we won't see you in awhile, and your brother going to college."

"I know but we have holidays, but this is a big for me and kasey every year."

"I know, but just remember I can always come get you if you want."

I smiled and right as she said that Niall came up. Niall was my best friend at this school beside Kasey.

"Hello."

Niall said while hugging me. My mum new Niall and she trusted him to keep me safe here.

"Hello Niall."

Said my mum. He smiled at her.

"Well you two have fun I guess I better get going."

She wiped her tear and gave me one more hug before going. She got in her car and I waved bye and she was gone.

"Nice hair."

Said Niall.

He said that because over Christmas break I got dark blue tips and it looked perfect with my dark brown hair.

"Thank you."

I garbed my suitcase and my keyboard and started heading into the school.

"So Autumn I have really exceeding news."

"Wait you can tell me tonight, Kasey, Harry, Summer,Zayn,Louis,Conner, maya and Dj are going to come over."

"Well I know that they got news too."

I looked at him funny.

"Well I'm going to my dorm so see you tonight."

I hugged him and started heading to my dorm.

I got my key out and unlocked the door. As I walked in I saw Kasey putting pictures around her bed.

"Autumn!"

She jumped off her bed and gave me a hug.

"How was your Christmas? I feel like its been forever."

She said as letting go.

"It was good Conner came over and met my family."

I said .

"Yeah Harry came over to and I was with him mostly."

She pointed to the pictures around her bed. They were of her and Harry. Harry was her boyfriend and they were perfect for each other they were both big flirts and crazy. Kasey had blonde hair with pink tips and blue eyes, she was 16 just like me. Our birthdays were close so we decided to have a big birthday bash before Christmas break.

"Well we better unpack and get ready, we have to meet up with every one outside before some one gets our spot."

Our school has a welcome back dinner picnic and all our friends get together in one spot. There was a knock on the door and Kasey went to answer it. She opened the door and it was Niall, Harry and Liam. Kasey screamed and jumped on Harry for a hug. I was in the bathroom doing my hair. My hair was hard to do because it is curly but I learned, by just putting it in a side pony. I was whereing a shoulder off dark aqua sweater. I never liked the color but every said I looked pretty in it.

"Are you ready?"

Niall asked.

I nodded my head saying yes. I walked over as every one left and I closed the door. We all got outside and it was beautiful, the stars we bright and the moon was full. I looked over to see most of our friends by our spot the rest was with Kasey and I. We walked over to our spot which I loved, we all had our names carved in the tree it was by and we had lights in it too. As we sat down Conner kissed me on the cheek. Conner was my boyfriend and he was just as crazy and awkward as me.

"Took you long enough."

Said Louis.

I didn't like Louis and he didn't like me.

"I was getting ready."

I said.

"I don't see a difference."

He said laughing.

"Well think of it this way I'm dating and your not."

The smile on his face went away and every one was laughing.

"Well any way I just wanted to say some thing."

Niall said as he stood up.

"This summer Harry,Liam,Louis,Zayn and I are auditioning for the Xfactors!"

Every one clapped and Summer hugged Zayn. Summer liked him and I'm pretty sure he liked her to, they were both sweet and would be perfect summer was 15 almost 16 she was super sweet and nice but if you got her mad he would snap.

"What the f*ck! Why didn't you tell us!?"

Kasey said.

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

Harry said while kissing her on the head.

"I think you guys would be great if Louis wasn't in it."

Every one laughed and Louis had nothing to say.

"Can I have you attention students."

Said .

"We would like to tell every one that this year we will go on many class trips and I would like the student council to come up."

Every one clapped as me and Louis got up. We were student council and it was very hard to agree on things. We got on stage and started to speak.

"This year we will be going on lots of trips, a camping trip and the other two will be planned by our are own student council."

Every one clapped and we walked off stage.

"There was no point in that."

Louis said, and I laughed and we both smiled.

"Every one enjoy your night."

walked off stage and every one enjoyed the night.

It was 12am and we were the last ones out. Kasey and Harry were making out in the corner and Niall and Liam we tossing food into each others mouths. Zayn and Summer left, Maya and Dj left and Louis was looking at the sky.

"I have to go I need some sleep before tomorrow."

Said Conner.

"Ok."

I said as he kissed my check.

As soon as he left I looked at every one else, they were all having fun so I decided to have some fun of my own.

"Where are you going!?"

Screamed Niall.

" I'll be right back!"

I screamed back.

I ran up to my dorm as quietly as I could not waking any one up, we weren't supposed to be up. When I got to my dorm I ran to my dresser and grabbed a pack of water balloons I had. I filled most of them up and went back outside I garbed one balloon from the bucket I filled and went over to climb the tree above our spot. I looked over to who I should throw it at, and I saw Louis. I tossed it as hard as I could to make sure I didn't miss. Bam! It was super loud and every one looked over.

"What the hell!"

Louis said as loud but as quiet as he could.

"I thought we could have some fun."

I said smiling.

But then all of a sudden I fell out of the tree.

"Then lets have some fun."

Niall said standing by the bucket of bollons.

I ran over next to him and picked one up, I was about to throw one at Kasey but then Harry ran in front.

"I won't let you get hit baby."

He said so I hit him instead.

Then I got hit by Liam and it felt like I was shot in the arm then next I was hit by Kasey then Harry, then Niall every one was throwing them at me but Louis helped me and that made me smile. We were all having a good time but then, came out and every thing stopped.

"What are you all doing out here you were suppose to go to bed 4 hours ago.

I realized it was around 1:30 and we were suppose to go to bed at 10.

"Look I'm going to let it go you were all gone and just wanted to have fun but don't let it happen again!"

She turned around and went back inside, as she left we all laughed and fell.

Today was boring I had math, history, and science, but then it was lunch witch I had with Conner, Summer, Louis Niall and Maya.

"Conner you should have stayed last night you would have had a lot of fun."

Said Niall.

"Sorry but I had to sleep."

Said Conner.

For some reason I didn't believe him he always stayed up late, he never got tired.

"Autumn we have to go to the meeting."

Louis said.

I got up and Conner hugged me, he usually kisses me on the cheek, something was weird. I started to follow Louis.

"You ok?"

Asked Louis.

"Yes I'm fine and if I wasn't why would I tell you?"

"I don't know I thought we were friends."

I didn't say any thing.

We walked into the room and didn't see any one. But there was a note on the table, from . Please decide on a play we could have for the school.

"I love plays."

Louis said.

"Me too but what should it be about." "It should be a drama."

"That's a good idea I think Kasey should write it."

"Yeah I hear she is pretty good at writing."

I smiled at him this was the first time we were agreeing on some thing and every time I was with him I couldn't help but smile now.

"Well we better go."

"Yeah now that we agreed on some thing."

"I don't think I would have ever heard that."

We both laughed and left the room.

3 weeks later

Today was the day of our camping trip 5 days of camping, I have never been camping before and I was really happy. When we came back to school I was hoping to spend a lot of time with Conner but I feel like I haven't seem him for ever. On the bus Summer sat by Zayn Harry sat by Kasey Maya sat by Conner Niall sat by Liam and I sat by Louis.

I saw Conner and Maya having a lot of fun and it kind if made me sad.

"Are you jealous?"

Asked Louis.

"No I don't get jealous."

"Sure, you know it's fine if you are every one does."

"We'll I don't."

"Ok what ever you say."

"What about you have you ever gotten jealous?"

"Haven't found the one worth getting jealous about."

"Have you eyes on any one?"

"She's closer then you think."

Kaseys Pov

I looked at Harry's eyes they were so green and beautiful and his dimples were perfect.

"What are you thinking about?"

Asked Harry

"Just how perfect you are."

I smiled and so did he.

He kissed me, every time he kisses me I never want to stop but a girl has to breath. I didn't think it was going to stop but Niall kicked the chair.

"Get a room!"

Niall said.

"Grow up."

I said.

And I just kissed Harry again.

Maya's Pov

I looked at Autumn, she looked like she was having a good time with Louis. Then I looked at Conners eyes so beautiful, if we told Autumn the truth maybe she wouldn't get upset.

Autumns Pov

I was looking out the window there were no buildings just the sunset and fields of grass.

"What are you looking at?"

Asked Louis.

"Nothing I guess."

I said.

I looked over at Conner and Maya.

" I guess I do get a little jealous."

"Don't worry it will be fine."

He put his hand on top of mine. I yawned and looked at him before I closed my eyes.

"Are you tired."

I did not answer I fell asleep.

Louis's Pov

"Are you tired?"

She didn't reply she was already asleep. I tryed moving my hand but she held it tight. I looked over to Conner, him and Maya looked comfy. Maybe there was some thing going on, before I knew in it I fell asleep.

Autumns Pov

Autumn? Autumn! I heard some one saying my name, it was Kasey. She was trying to wake me and Louis up. I realized I was holding his hand and laying on his chest. I got up before he saw.

"You two looked comfy."

She said laughing.

"Shut up."

I said to her.

"Well you better get your stuff every one is getting set up."

She turned around and walked off the bus.

"Sleep well?"

Louis said

"Sure I got up and walked in front of him. I tryed getting my suitcase up but it was stuck.

"Could you help me with this?"

I asked Louis. He smiled and grabbed the suitcase, it seemed like it was really easy for him.

"Thanks."

I smiled.

He smiled and grabbed his suitcase and we walked off the bus. I saw every one having a good time, the sun was shining and it was windy. I could tell it was finally spring. I saw Conner and Maya hanging out I think but she was flirting with him I could tell.

got up and started yelling.

"Ok every one girls on the left and Boys on the right, you will be sharing a tent with you dorm room mate."

My room mate was Kasey, Summer and our friend Rose were roommates and Dj and Maya were, then Harry and Louis were room mates Liam and Zayn and Niall and Conner. "Get comfy then come to the big tent for dinner."

Said .

I didn't realize what time it was, it was 5:30 and I woke up at 5 on the bus. Kasey and I headed to our tent and put our stuff down.

"Sleep well?"

Kasey said with a smile on her face.

"Conner and Maya looked like they did."

"Stop worrying nothing's going on."

I put a fake smile on my face and headed to the big tent.

Kaseys Pov

Autumn left the tent and I left a bit after she did, but I didn't go to the big tent I went to Harry's.

"Harry?"

I said opening the zipper. He came up and kiss me. I smiled as he was kissing me.

"Harry are we going to the dinner?"

"I thought we could do some thing else."

I made a confused face as he smiled.

Autumns Pov

I sat next to Niall.

"Have any of you seen Conner?"

Every one said no

"how about Maya?"

"Nope."

Said Summer.

"How about Kasey or Harry?" "

Probably making out some where."

Said Liam, and every one laughed.

Kasey Pov

Harry's lips tasted like mints, like he planned this. While we where kissing I opened my eyes which I don't do but I'm glad I did. I saw Conner and Maya kissing. I pulled back from Harry.

"Look!"

I pointed so Harry could see.

"I told Autumn nothing was happening but I guess I was wrong." I

felt like crying for her.

"We have to go up to them."

"No Harry we can't we have to tell Autumn so she can ask."

"Or we could humiliate them in front of every one."

Harry got a evil smile on him face which I like.

Autumns Pov

Dinner was done and Conner and Maya never showed up which made me worry. It was 8 and every one was around the camp fire. Conner sat by me.

"Hey."

Said Conner.

"Hey."

He kissed me on the cheek. I looked at Maya she looked angry.

Kaseys Pov

I looked at Conner and Maya they were both big b*tchs, acting like nothing was happening making Autumn look like a fool.

"Ok every one it is now 9:30 get to your tents and get ready to sleep. I got up and followed Autumn to our tent.

"Are you ok Kasey."

Autumn said, I did not realize I had a frown on my face.

"Uh, yeah just tired."

She smiled and I laid down, before I knew in it I fell asleep.

Autumns Pov

It was now 12 and I couldn't sleep. Because the ground was too hard or because I slept till 5 on the bus. I looked over to see if Kasey was asleep, I knew she was because she started to snore. I got out of my sleeping bag and I unzipped the tent as quietly as I could. I got out and it was beautiful out it was warm there were stars and it was almost a full moon. There weren't many tree so I climbed the only one there was over by the boys side. It was comfy, there were leaves growing and I could feel a breeze that made them all shake.

"Autumn is that you."

I heard some one whisper.

I then realized I woke Louis up. I jumped out of the tree.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

I whispered.

"It's fine I was already awake."

We kind of just stood there in awkward silence, but then.

"Hello is some one out there."

We woke up .

"If she sees us she's going to get mad."

I said.

Louis grabed my arm and took me too his tent. I was about to say some thing but he put his hand on my mouth. I saw Harry was asleep. Louis looked out and was gone. We both got out of the tent.

"Thanks if she saw us she would have been so angry."

I said in a hurry to get back to my tent.

"No problem, but hey why don't you ever swear?"

He asked as I was walking back.

"There's no need for it."

I said as I smiled walking backwards, and as being the queen of awkwardness I tripped and fell.

Louis ran over.

"Are you ok?"

He was laughing a little bit so was I.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I got up and went to my tent.

The next day we did lots of things we went on a walk, we tried to climb a wall but failed. We went fishing which was boring and now we are canoeing.

I shared a boat with Summer and in front of us was Zayn and Niall.

"Want to have a race?"

I asked.

" I would but as you can see we are already winning."

Said Niall.

We all laughed and I splashed him with water as we got closer to there canoe.

"Your asking for it."

Said Niall.

We both stood up and kept splashing each other getting Summer and Zayn wet as well. Then Niall grabed our boat and tipped it back and forth.

"Niall stop I'm going to fall in!"

I screamed at him.

"That's the point!"

And then i fell.

"Oh you are dead Niall"

I swam up to there boat and pulled him in. Before we knew it people were starting to jump in. But Zayn didn't jump in, in fact he moved over to Summer and sat with her. I thought it was cute. But then I got splashed by Maya, she was acting like the friend I knew she was. More and more people jumped in and we were all having a lot of fun even was laughing.

"Ok every one that's enough get back into your canoes."

she Said with a smile on her face. I got in to the boat with Niall so Zayn could be with Summer.

"Why didn't you go in Summer?"

"You know I'm not getting my hair wet."

She said as we both laughed. Not every one jumped in but I know every one got wet.

Summers Pov

Today was day 4 and yesterday was kind of boring most people got sick from swimming in the water but me Zayn,and some other people. So we had to go to a different part of the camping ground.

"I guess it was a good thing that we didn't jump in."

Zayn said.

I smiled.

I always got shy around him all my friends new I had a crush on him so I always wondered if he new.

"Well I think every one is starting to feel better we might get to go back tonight."

I said.

"I don't know I kind of like it like this."

I smiled at him.

"Why's that?"

"Well there's not many people just me and you it seem like and I like that."

We both smile and blushed before i new it he kisses me. That was some thing I waited for, for a long time.

Kaseys Pov

It was day 5 and today we were leaving. Every one was feeling better now and so the people who left came back and we were all eating lunch. I looked over and saw Maya and Autumn laughing, Maya pretending nothing is happening I was about to break that.

"Can I have you attention fellow class mates."

I stood up on the table and started to speak.

"As we all know Conner and Autumn have been going out some time now, but I guess that one of them is getting bored."

Every one looked confused but Conner and Maya knew what I was talking about.

"Now I'm just going to say I have witnesses that have seen Conner cheating on Autumn with Maya."

Every one gasped.

"Is that true?"

Autumn asked Maya.

"Yes but..."

"You b*ich how could you do that to a friend that just f*cked up you two mother f*ckers!"

Summer shouted. Autumn got up and left the table and Conner followed as Maya just left the room.

Autumns Pov.

I stormed out of the room filled with tears, I knew some thing was going on but I never decided to ask about any thing. I saw Conner running behind me.

"Autumn look, Autumn!"

I didn't stop I just kept walking. But he cough't up to me.

"Autumn look I wasn't going to tell you because I was moving any ways."

"How many secrets are you to keep from me I thought I could trust you but you just lied to me made me look like a fool and broke my heart I never wanted to date because of a broken heart but then I met you but I guess your just like every one else!"

I had a lot to say not letting him get one word in.

"What about you I know there's something going on between you and Louis and I can tell and Maya was there for me because i was upset!"

"Oh please Conner we were acting all close around Louis birthday! I hated Louis then and he hated me I would never in this world date him!"

Louis Pov

"I would never in this world date him!"

I heard Autumn shout.

It crushed me a little to hear that, I think I was starting to actual maybe kinda like her.

Conner turned around.

"Oh and there he is now Louis to the rescue."

Said Conner "

Did I do some thing?"

I said.

Conner started walking away and hit me in the shoulder with his. I walked over and sat bye Autumn on the dock.

"Are you ok."

"It dosent matter he's moving away so I'm just going to put him behind me."

She looked up at me and I wiped her tears

"I think you'll be ok."

"Students you have 20 minutes to get every thing and meet me on the bus!"

"Well we better go."

Autumn said as she got up. She held her hand out to help me up and we both walked to our tents.

Kaseys Pov

Autumn walked into the tent.

"Are you ok." I asked.

She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Yes and thank you for doing that telling me as soon as you found out."

"Well acutely we found out at the beginning of the camping trip."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Harry."

She put a fake smile on her face, grabbed her stuff and left.

Autumns Pov

I sat on the bus and looked out the window as the bus started. Louis sat next to me and the bus started to move. I looked at Maya and Conner, Maya was crying and Conner looked annoyed. Kasey and Harry were cuddling and Kasey looked upset. Zayn and Summer were cuddling too some thing was up with them.

"What are you thinking about?"

Asked Louis.

"Just how many lies people have told me."

He didn't say any thing. "

We're friends right?"

I asked.

It was weird saying that since we have never really been friends before

"Yeah I guess."

He said.

"Can I tell you some thing."

"Sure." "

Well I never really wanted to date because I knew in the end it would be a heart break, Conner was the first person I really dated and what do I get? A broken heart I should have known."

"Well some times it just takes time, it takes a trail of heart breaks to find the right one." I

put my head on his shoulder.

"So there's going to be more."

"Maybe maybe not it just depends on who you pick."

"Thanks Louis."

I must have dozed off.

2 weeks later

Summer and Zayn are dating and I got over Conner. He moved and so did Maya so that helped. Some one came on the inner-com, "

Attention all students report to the gym"

Said .

"Ok students we have been given the funds for ten students to go on a trip to Paris for the rest of the school year."

Said .

Everybody cheered.

"we have decided to pick two students from the student council and they can bring their friends."

Some people were happy others not so much.

"The two winners are..."

We all looked at each other.

"Louis and Autumn!"

We got so excited I hugged Louis. But then I let go after realizing I did.

"Were going to Paris b*tches!"

Said Kasey.

Kasey's Pov

"Kasey!" "

Harry were going to Paris!

"I know! "

Said Harry.

"I've always wanted to go there..""

Well I'm going to make this trip awesome for you.."

He Said and then kisses me on my forehead.

Ok everyone class is off for the rest of the day!

Kasey's Pov later at night

"Ok guys I have an idea about what we should do tonight"

I said.

"And what is that?"

Harry said while kissing me on the forehead.

"We should go to a night club!"

"That be nice but we don't have IDs."

Said Niall.

"Well we can make one."

I said.

Every one agreed but Autumn.

"Come on Autumn you got to live life."

"Yeah you can't live life in jail!"

"Were not going to go to jail Autumn."

Every one talked her into and she finally said yes.

Autumns Pov

We got to the night club and I was really worried, but I didn't want any one to see since they were having a good time...

"Hey guys I'm going to go sit over there"

"K see you later"

Said Kasey.

Louis walked over to me.

"Can I sit here?"

Said Louis

"Sure..."

"So are you scared of nightclubs or something?..."

Said Louis.

"Um..."

He didn't look very happy, what if he overheard me and Conner...

"No as crazy as i am i dont like really like to party."

"Oh..."

Said Louis.

"Is something wrong Louie?.."

"Well, it's just I heard what you and Conner said..."

Said Louis.

"How much did you hear?..."

"About how you would never go out with me..."

Said Louis.

"Oh no... I didn't mean it like that! I was just really upset and mad!"

"No I get it, it's alright... I'm gonna go get something to drink..."

He got up, he didn't know but I could see that he was upset

Kasey's Pov

"Harry this is so much fun!"

"Just wait till we get to Paris... I'm going to have a little surprise for are anniversary..."

He said as he pulled me closer.

"I can't wait.."

I said in his ear.

Louis Pov

"Um give me two of your strongest drink you got!"

"Ok sir..."

Says the bartender.

Uh, I thought that we were becoming more than friends..

"Sir, sir, your drinks are done"

Says the bartender.

"Sorry"

I grab the drinks and head back to he table.

"Hey I got a drink for you."

"Does it have alcohol in it?.."

Says Autumn.

"Nope not a drop!."

"Ok I trust you."

Says Autumn. "Yea..."

I say under my breath.

"What?"

Says Autumn.

"Nothing.."

I chug my drink, she drank hers. Later on in the night

Autumn's Pov

"Uhhhh Louis, you, you know your my bbbeesst friend?"

"Mhm sure, I think I need to get you back to the school."

Says Louis.

"Ook but before, before we go, I gotta tell you something..."

"What?"

Says Louis.

"I like you.."

"Yea I like you to Autumn."

Says Louis.

"No, like you a lott..."

"Shh com'n let's get you in the car and back to school."

Says Louis.

"Ok..."

I lay my head on his shoulder and he helped me into the car.

1 day later

I woke up with a big headache.

"Oh my god, why does my head hurt so bad?"

"It's called a hangover, get used to it."

Said Kasey.

"But I didn't drink last night."

"Are you sure because I saw you and Louis drinking last night."

My face went red and I got really mad.

"What do you mean."

"I mean I guess he got you to drink I don't know I wasn't there to see."

I got out of bed and put on a sweat shirt, I ran out of the room and headed to Harry's and Louis's room.

"Louis open the door!"

I was knocking and yelling really loud waking almost every one up.

Louis's Pov

I jumped out of bed hearing the sound of Autumn knocking on the door.

"Dude what did you do she sounds mad?"

Said Harry.

I got up and hid in the bathroom.

"I'll tell you later but right now I'm not here!"

Harry got up and opened the door, she walked in.

"Where is Louis!"

Said Autumn.

"He's not here right now." "

Yeah sure."

She opened the bathroom door and slapped me across the face.

"OW!"

it hurt really bad i got to say shes pretty strong.

"What did you do to me last night, you said nothing was in it I trusted you."

She left the room not letting me get a word in.

"Oh sh*t man, what did you do?"

Later on when they get to the airport

"Harry, can I sit with you on the plane?..."

i asked very shy.

"No! I'm sitting with Kasey!"

Said Harry. "Uh! That means..."

"You have to sit with me!"

Says Autumn.

And she pushed me out the door to the plane stairs.

" I'm sitting by the window and you don't talk to me at all!" Autumn yells in my ear.

"Ok..."

On the plane

As the plane took off sitting by her was awkward. We didn't look at each other at all and it was silent. But then she started to talk.

"Look Louis just why did you do that?"

I turned to face her.

"I don't know I thought you could have some fun."

"Well what happened what did I do, what did I say?"

I didn't want to tell the truth.

"I honestly... Can't remember."

"Oh."

She turned and looked out the window. she had he eyes closed and her hands in a fist.

"are you ok?"

i asked.

"iam fine."

Autumn's Pov

it finally got dark, I was feeling really tired but I didn't trust Louis, who knows what he could do to me now... Maybe he's asleep..

"Louis?"

Louis's Pov

I pretended to be asleep. She fell asleep. I leaned over to her and kissed her on her forehead and went to sleep.

Autumn's Pov I

knew it!.. He wasn't asleep... But he... I think he... Likes me... I fell asleep

Louis's Pov

" What time is it?"

" Like 3 in the morning. Everyone is asleep, you should just go back to sleep, I liked the peace and quiet!"

Said Autumn.

"Autumn please, I'm sorry that I tricked you and made you get drunk! It's just, I wanted to know the truth, people say that being drunk makes the truth come out..."

"So? What did I say? What's the truth?!"

Said Autumn. "You told me that, you liked me, a lot."

"Because, I do!"

She said.

And she kissed me.

Autumns Pov

We finally arrived in Paris, I didn't really talk to Louis at all I really don't remember what happened. I felt like I should avoid Louis and just hang out with my friends.

"Hey Kasey want to hang out today?"

I asked.

"Sure but tomorrow I have plans and the day after tomorrow I have plans."

Said Kasey.

"What's going on tomorrow?"

"It's valentines day."

"Oh right."

"Are you ok Autumn?"

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine."

We all walked out of the building and there was a limo waiting for us outside.

I sat by Niall and stayed far from Louis.

"Are you ok?"

Asked Niall.

"Yes I'm fine why does every one keep asking me that!"

The whole limo went silent, and Niall looked upset. I whispered into his ear.

"Sorry i'll tell you later just not in front of every one."

Niall's Pov

She looked really upset... I whisper into her ear,

"How about we talk about it over lunch?"

" Oh um... Hold up." She said.

Autumn's Pov

I walk across the limo to talk to Kasey.

"Hey can I rain check on hanging out today?"

"Um, I told you I'm gonna be busy so it will have to wait for along time, k?"

She said.

"Um ok.."

I walked back to my seat and talked to Niall.

"Ok let's go."

I smiled at him.

I pushed the button that tells the driver to stop. "Bye guys see you later!"

Niall just walked out of the limo and didn't say anything.

"Ok so where should we go?"

"Let's go in this coffee shop."He said. "Ok.."

"Um two coffees please?" "Ok dude. "Said the coffee guy.

"Here ya go."

"Ok let's walk around."

"K"

" So what's up?"

"Well the night at the club Louis gave me a drink and he said it didn't have any thing bad in it but it did, so while I was drunk he told me I said I liked him so I told him I did on the plane and kissed him."

"Wow, have you talked to him about it?"

"No I haven't talked to him at all and I'm actually trying to avoid him."

"Well you know tomorrow's valentines day..."

Louis's Pov

"Harry, Autumn kissed me on the plane last night."

"And your just now telling me?!"

He said.

" Sorry-" "Hold up."

Hello? Yea sure. Ok we'll meet up at the eiffle tower k? K see ya then babe.

"Ok so what were you saying?"

"Never mind! Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Yea I do!"

Harry walked away really pissed.

Kasey's Pov

"Harry!"

I ran over to him ad hugged him, he usually twirls me around and hugs me back but this time he didn't do either.

"Harry baby, what's wrong?"

"Stupid Louis!"

He yelled.

"What did he do?"

" He's been doing stupid sh*t since we went clubbing!"

"You know he got Autumn drunk?!"

"No."

"We'll he did!"

"Ok Kase, calm down. "

He put his hands on my shoulders then I tried to push him off of me but he pulled me in even closer then kissed me.

"Stop... No he's such a jerk..."

"Feel better cutie?" "No..."

I started to smile but I pretended to be mad at him and I ran to the elevator, and he caught up to me and he reached next to me, I don't know what he did but then I heard something ding and I almost fell backwards but Harry caught me then he spinned me around and pulled me backwards and we were standing against the elevator door "Harry, you are such a flirt!"

I pushed him a little.

"Only for you and you remember that!"

He poked me. Then all of a sudden the lights went out and the elevator screeched and then stopped.

"Oh my god! The elevator stopped! We're gonna die!"

" Shh calm done Kasey! We'll be ok just calm down!."

Harry's Pov

I could tell that she was scared to death so I had to be strong.

"Ok Kase, lets sit on the ground and wait for the elevator to start."

We sat down and she laid her head on my knees.

"Can you sing to me?

"Yea anything baby, what song?"

"Can you sing that song One thing that you and the boys wrote?"

"Yea sure." I sang to her, I could see she was tired, so I skipped some parts to get to the part I always hear her singing. Shot me out the sky, your my kryptonite, you keep making me weak all day and all night! She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I kissed her on her forehead, but it didn't feel right so I kissed her on her lips and then the elevator started.

"Kasey, wake up!"

I shook her till she opened her eyes then the lights turned on and we stood up.

"Thanks for singing to me...I love you..."

"Love you too."

Autumns Pov

Me and Niall got to the house and it was beautiful. There were rooms for all of us, the main room had many windows so we could look outside and there was a fire place in the middle of the room. Harry and Kasey walk in the door.

"Where were you two?"

I asked. "We were stuck in the elevatorat the effile tower but what about you two?"

"We were at lunch."

"A little date I see."

Harry said walking by.

"No."

I got my stuff and went to the room I picked. There was one big window in it for a view and in the bathroom there was a huge tub.

I decided to do some exploring so I got in the elevator, hoping that this one wouldn't break down. I looked at the buttons and saw there were 3 floors and the roof. The second floor was a party room and the third floors was a game room with arcade games, pool table and a hang out area. I got back on the elevator and pushed the roof button. When I got up there, it was unbelievable. There was a pool and a big hot tub. I got on the elevator and pushed the main floor button. When it got down I ran to my room and put my swim suit on.

"What are you doing?"

Asked Kasey.

"There's a pool on the roof!"

She screamed, she got off the couch and grabed her suit and we went up to the pool.

Kasey's Pov

"This hot tub is awesome!"

"Yeah it is!"

Autumn said.

"So we finally get to hang, I'm sorry that ive been with Harry so much.."

"It's ok."

"Wow it's like every star is out! It must be really late!"

"Here let me check the clock by the heat controller, oh my god it's 3 am! I'm going back inside and to bed!"

"Oh ok night see you in the morning!"

20 minuets later

Harry's Pov

"Hey havin fun looking up at the stars?"

"Oh hey, yea I guess so..."

Kasey said.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yea, I was in the hot tub with Autumn but she went to bed."

"Yea I saw her come down."

I sat next to her on the sun bed and I hugged her and I felt her getting warmer then I noticed she fell asleep, then I noticed I was getting really tired and then I fell asleep too.

The next morning

Kasey's Pov

"Hey wake up love birds!"

Says Niall.

"Uh, oh Niall shut up!"

I threw a pillow at him.

"Come on get up and help me make some V-day breakfast!"

"Ok, ok! I'm getting up!"

"Wait what about Harry?"

"Oh he'll be ok let him sleep!"

He nudged me.

"Com'n!"

Down in the kitchen

Niall's Pov

We got down stairs and I got every thing that was for cooking out.

"What time is it?"

"It's 6."

"Oh my god I only got 3 hours of sleep, can you do this with out me I need sleep I have a date with Harry tonight."

"Uh sure but it won't be perfect."

She went up stairs and I got started.

Autumns Pov

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It was 8am and I was tired. But I smelt some thing down stairs, some thing burning. I jumped up and ran down the stairs to see Niall burning food.

"What are you making?"

I asked.

"I'm making a big breakfast for valentines day."

"Can you even cook do you need help?"

"No I got this."

I laughed and went over to the couch, I flipped over the arm rest and fell on the seat. Then I doze off.

Niall's Pov

"Aw she looks so cute sleeping."

Said Dj.

"WAKE UP!"

We both yelled.

She jumped up.

"What the why would you, just why!"

Me and Dj both laughed.

"It's 12 you missed the big breakfast."

I said.

"She looked at the big mess at the table.

"I think I'll live."

"Well you better get ready we are going to have a pool party on the roof."

I smiled at him.

" Niall you know it's the day of romance not the day of friendship."

"I know but we just got here I thought we could have some fun before we have to start learning."

She got up and went to get ready.

Autumns Pov

I got ready for the pool and headed up. I saw every one having fun. But Louis was laying out on the sun beds.

"Hey..."

"Oh hey Autumn.."

He said.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yea I don't care."

I sat next to him, and we just laid there in silence.

"Can we talk."

He said.

"Sure."

"Well about that kiss on the plane.. Dose that change any thing?"

I looked at him.

"Look I thought about it before this trip but you broke my trust by doing the thing you did at the club."

"Could I change that."

I got up out of my seat and jumped in the pool.

Summers Pov

I got ready for my date with Zayn. We have never really been on a real date since we started to go out so I was excited. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Zayn.

"Are you ready to go?"

" yup."

He put one arm out and held out his hand, I grabbed it and we left.

Autumns Pov

It was 8pm and I was laying down on the couch with the fire place on. I was Just laying there being alone on valentines day. Every one was out on a date even Niall and Dj went to do some thing, I dot even know where Louis was and me and Liam where the only two in the house. Then he came running down the stairs.

"Hey Autumn want to go do some thing."

Said Liam.

"Like what?"

I said.

"Go for a walk?"

"Sure."

I got up off the couch and put my sweat shirt on.

"So what's up why aren't you out having fun or something?"

He said

"I should be asking you the same question!."

I really wish he wasn't talking about this.

"I don't have a girlfriend that's why, but it seemed like you were warming up to Louie though."

Great here we go.

"Did I upset you? Oh, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up should I?"

"No it's ok it's just a lot of stuff has been going on between me and him.."

"Oh.."

Thank god we were finally at the house, don't get me wrong Liam is sweet n all it's just I just I want to be alone and I'm really tired I just want to sleep.

"Liam, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Wait Autumn."

He hugged me.

"I'm sorry that I brought him up."

I hugged him.

"It's ok."

I knew he was sorry.

"Com'n ill walk you to your room."

"Ok."

He walked me over to my room and he hugged me again.

"Night Liam."

"Nighty night."

I shut my door and leaned against it I walked over to my bed and I laid down. I just wished I... i automatically fell asleep.

Kasey's Pov

Uh I can't believe Harry hasn't talked to me all day! Something is going on. I'm gonna go talk to him.

"Hey Harry, what happened to going on are date?"

"Oh sorry I'm sick, maybe it's because I was outside for such along time."

He said. He sounded sick. So I believed him.

"Can I stay in your room tonight then?"

"I don't want you to get sick Kasey, don't worry tomorrow will be great still."

"But your sick."

"It's ok the plans are still on."

"Ok. See you in the morning. I don't know how we'll still have are plans but ok."

"Night."

I kissed him on his forehead and went to my room and I grabbed one of my books and laid in my bed to read it. Then I fell asleep.

Louis's Pov

God, I need to grow up and go talk to her. I got back to the house and unlocked the door and went inside and shut the door and locked it. All the lights were off but when I was outside I saw Kasey's lights were on, but I bet she is asleep though, good. I went and knocked on Autumn's door. I heard her get up.

"Who is it?"

She said.

She sounded pretty tired, over tired, I should hurry up and get this over with.

"It's me Louis."

I hope she didn't hear the tension in my voice.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in and talk to you? I can't really say it through a, door..."

"Uh fine."

She unlocked the door and let me in as she walked back to her bed.

"Ok I know your mad at me or something..."

She yawned I could tell she was sleepy.

"Ok."

Autumn's Pov

"Ok."

He said. Oh gosh what is he gonna say now!?

"I like you. A lot, so I was wondering if you would maybe go on a date with me.?"

He smiled at me. I yawned.

"Louie I..."

I think I fell asleep.

Louis's Pov

Before she could answer she fell asleep.

I kissed her and her fore head and turned the light off. I left the room and went to mine. When I got to my room I saw Harry laying down.

"What's up with you?"

I said.

"I'm f*cking sick!"

Said Harry.

I didn't say and thing and fell on my bed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's autumn."

"I thought you hated her and then now you have a crush on her."

"I don't know she just seems different like I actually got to know her."

"Well you need to tell her."

"I try but it always is at a bad moment when I do."

"I don't know what to tell you."

And then he fell asleep and so did I.

Autumns Pov

I woke up in the same thing I was in yesterday, I looked at my alarm clock and it was 2pm already. I got up ad out my purple shorts on and my blac sweat shirt. I put my hair in a bun and I decided to where my glasses. I went down to the living room and no one was there. I looked all over but no one so I decided to play games in the game room. I remember Louis coming I my room last night but I don't remember what he said. I was playing on the pool table but I wasn't playing pool, I was laying on the table playing with the pool balls. But then Liam walked in.

"Now I found you."

He said.

I got off the table.

"Yeah when I woke up I couldn't find any one."

"We were all up on the pool."

"We're are you all now."

"We are going out to lunch, they left but i was looking for you."

"Thanks but I don't really want to go."

"Come on some thing special is happening."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises but ok."

We walked out of the room and left the house, today was the last day for us to hang out then we had to do school work.

Niall's Pov

We were all at the park waiting for Autumn to show up. Louis was going to ask her on a date and we were all going to watch.

"Is every thing ready?"

Said Summer.

"Yup."

Said Zayn.

We put lights in the trees just like the ones at school and Louis carved his and Autumns names in the tree. There names where in a heart and it said will you go out with me yes or no. I saw that thecar they were in showed up.

Autumns Pov.

I saw one table out there and every one there.

"Liam.. What's going on?"

"You'll see."

We got out if the car and walk over to them.

"You should have dressed up."

Whispered Kasey. I realized that I wasn't the prettiest and I was wearing my glasses.

"No one told me what was going on and i don't dress up."

Louis came up to me and pointed to a tree. Our names where in a heat and it said will you go out with me. He handed me some thing to cave with. I covered up what I was doing.

Louis Pov

She covered up what she was doing so I couldn't see. Then she backed away and handed me the knife she used. She went over and sat at the table with every one else. I looked at the tree. It said no and she crossed out the heart.

Autumns Pov I sat at the table.

"So what did you say."

Said Dj.

"I said no."

"What why."

Said pretty much every one.

"Look I said I wasn't going to go out again ever."

"What the f*ck you are such the queen of awkwardness."

Said Kasey.

"Well what are you going to do you can't be alone forever."

Said Liam.

Louis sat down.

"Well maybe I can I can get a cat or a dog or a hamster I always wanted one if those."

"I know you want to and I know you you like him."

Said Summer.

I looked at Louis.

"I'm sorry Louie."

I looked at every one and I stood up.

"Look I'm a complicated person I don't deal with this kind of stuff well I'm weird and I don't do that kind of stuff."

I walked away and got a cab to go home.

Kaseys Pov

"I knew some thing would happen like this."

"What?"

Said Harry.

"Like she said she is a weird person there's only 3 thing you have to know about her

1 she doesn't dress up

2 she doesn't dance

3 she doesn't talk about her feeling."

"Well how do I get close how do I get her to talk."

Said Louis.

"Well I would usually get her to stay up late to where at a point she gets tired and tells you thinks."

Autumns Pov

I do make things awkward but that was by far the worst so I decided to go home alone and have time to myself. When I got home I went to my room. I wanted to play with my music things, I had a keyboard and a guitar but I didn't really know how to play the guitar. I also had a song book that nobody could touch no body. I heard a door slam down stairs and a bunch of people talking. I jumped onto my bed and pretended to be asleep. Some one opened the door. It was Louis he put the rose that he had and put it bye me bed and he left the room. Being scared of heart breakers made me become one myself.

2 month later

We have been doing so much school work for the past 2 month and me and Louis have never really talked at all but today was Friday and we were all going out.

"We aren't using fake IDs again are we?"

I asked.

"Of course we are."

Said Kasey.

"I hate this I don't want to go to a party."

"Come on it will be fun."

"You said that last time."

"Wasn't it fun."

"I wouldn't know."

I looked over at Louis.

The car stoped.

"You know you can all have fun and I'll just stay in here."

"No you have to come."

Said Dj.

"Why it's not like I do any thing in there any ways."

"I'll hang with you."

Said Louis.

"Ok but don't get me drunk again."

I joked. We all went inside and me and Louis sat down at a table.

"You don't have to sit here Louie you can go have fun."

"It won't be fun with out you."

He whispered in my ear.

I blushed. I liked him a lot and I knew he liked me but I don't really know what to do.

"Want to dance?"

"I don't dance and even if I did I don't know how."

"I'll show you."

Louis Pov.

I held out my hand for her to grab and she took it. We walked over to the dance floor. Then she kissed me. She whispered into my ear.

"I really don't want to dance."

"O..ok."

Autumns Pov

I took his hand and we went back to the table.

"Why don't you like to dance?" "Because I just dont like to i look stupid when i do."

"Oh I see."

"What do you want to do?"

"We could go back to the house."

He agreed and we got a cab.

Louis Pov

In the cab Autumn was cuddled up to me.

"Hey Louie?"

She said.

"Yes?"

" I don't really think I'm going to be going to clubs ever."

"You don't like to party."

"As wild as I am no."

"Well we could hang out bye the pool?"

"Sure."

Autumns Pov

We got to the house and we both went up to the pool and sat on the chairs, I closed my eyes.

"Do you know what I want to do?"

Said Louis.

" And what's that?"

I said.

"I want to go into the pool."

"In all your clothes?"

"Why not."

He got out of his chair and picked me up.

"What are you doing!"

"We'll I don't want to go alone."

Then he throw me into the pool.

"Louie!"

Then he jumped in.

We must have been in there for awhile because they all came home.

"There you are."

Said Niall.

We both got out of the pool.

"Had fun?"

We both smiled and grabbed a towel.

Niall left. I kissed Louis on the cheek.

"Dose this mean we are...?"

I walked on the elevator.

"I don't know what do you think."

He smiled. When I got to the main floor I saw Kasey and Harry passed out on the couch. I went to my room and went to sleep.

Kasey's Pov

Uh what time is it? Oh its still dark...

"Harry, wake up." "Whaatt?.." He said really quiet.

"Wake up, let's go up to the roof."

"Umm, ok.."

He was still really tired I could tell.

"Com'n hurry up."

I helped him off the couch and over to the elevator. When we got up there he finally was waking up.

Harry's Pov

"So what do you want to do up here?"

"Um just look at the stars like we did before."

She said.

I laid on the sunbed and she laid right next to me.

"Hey let's go down to your room?"

She starred forward then looked at me with an evil smile.

"Com'n let's go.."

I winked at her and put my hand out for her and she grabbed it and I took her over to the elevator. When we got to my room I looked around everyone was asleep, good, I opened the door and I walked backwards and I turned her around and put my hand over her and pulled her into my room and shut the door. The rest that happened was a blur... I woke up and Kasey was gone. I can't remember what happen last night but I know my cloths were gone. I got up and put some cloths on, I went down stairs to see every one but Kasey eating breakfast.

"Have any of you seem Kasey?"

I asked.

"I thought she was sleeping with you."

Said Dj.

"She did but when I woke up she wasn't there?"

"Well we can all look."

Said Autumn.

Dj Niall and Liam went to look though the house. Autumn Louis and I looked though the town and Summer and Zayn went to the places we have visited so far.

Louis Pov Me Autumn and Harry were in the cab about to start looking. I could tell he was really worried.

"Harry we will find her."

I said. He said nothing back. In fact he didn't even hear me. I looked over at Autumn she was tapping her foot and kept looking at her phone.

"Are you ok."

"Just wait for some one to say some thing."

Autumns Pov The cab stopped and I handed him money. We all jumped out of the car and started to look. There were a lot of people and I couldn't point her out.

"Harry what was she wearing last night?"

"She was wear... She was... I don't remember."

"What happen last night?"

I folded my arms.

"I really don't remember."

I rolled my eyes and started to look. It has been 3 hours and we were worn out. We all sat at a picnic table the one were Louis asked me out, I stood up.

"You ok?"

Said Louis.

"I just don't want to stop looking."

I looked around and then saw what I think was Kasey sitting on a bench.

Kasey's Pov

Where am I?... I'm so dizzy... I miss Harry and Autumn... My eyes were starting to tear up.

"Kasey!"

Someone said.

"What? Who said that?"

"Kasey its me Autumn!"

"Oh my god!"

She ran over to me and hugged me.

"How did you get here?"

Autumn said.

"I have no idea it was a blur last night.."

"Harry said that too."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well come on let's get you back to the house.

Harry's Pov

"Guys I found her!"

Autumn said while running back over to us. I jumped up and ran over to Kasey and picked her up in my arms and spun her around and kissed her.

"I'm going to text every one and tell then she ok."

Said Autumn.

"Who did you get here what happen."

I asked Kasey.

"I don't know I don't even know what we did yesterday."

"I would like to know what happened yesterday."

Said Louis.

"To bad no one remembers."

I said. Autumn walked over.

"Ok well we should go home now it's been 6 hours of searching and I'm Hungry."

"Why don't we just go out right now."

I said.

"Ok."

Autumns Pov.

Harry cough't a cab and I looked at Kasey. Something looked wrong.

"Are you sure your ok Kasey?"

I asked.

"Huh oh yeah just tired."

She put a smile on her face. I smiled.

"Ok."

We went in the cab and went to a pizza place.

"I'm going to text every one and tell them we are going out."

i said.

"how did you get here what happen."

I asked Kasey.

"I don't know I don't even know what we did yesterday."

"I would like to know what happened yesterday."

Said Louis.

"To bad no one remembers."

Louis's Pov

I know this should be the last thing I should thinking of but all I can think of is Autumn and last night. Uh I need to get my head straight we need to find out what happened last night.

"We got to the pizza place and we walked into the place and there was a long wait.

"Are you sure you guys can't remember any thing from last night?"

I asked.

Kasey made a upset face.

"Kasey."

"No I can't remember you guys want to know more then we do."

Said Kasey.

"Well maybe you guys know some thing and you just don't want to talk about it."

Said Autumn.

"Well if we did know some thing even one of us and we haven't said any thing so maybe we don't want to talk about it."

She started to shout.

"Whoa ok we won't talk about it."

"A table is ready for you now.

"I think we should go home."

Said Harry.

We got home and every one was there already. We decided to order pizza for every one.

Harry's Pov

I did remember something about the night and I bet she did too, at least I hope she does.. I walked over to Kasey and puller her away from everyone else and brought her upstairs to my room so we could talk in private.

"Harry-"

She started to say.

"Last night how much do you remember?"

"Um.. That I woke up then woke you up then we went to the roof and looked at the stars and then you wanted to go down to your room and then we went down there and you did all this weird stuff then you put your hand over my eyes and pulled me into your room, then you uncovered my eyes and I sat down at the en d of your bed and you came over there and pushed me back and I was laying there and-"

"Ok even though I would love to hear about it again you do remember why you were at the park."

"Um that part I really don't remember.."

"Well you were kinda scared about ya know, being...pregnant..."

I tried to say in my quietest voice I could.

"Wait what?!"

"Shh, I know see this is why you left last night!"

"Oh god, oh god, ohhh god!"

She started paicing around a nd screaming.

"Please babe calm down it'll be ok."

I ran over to her and she kept hitting me and I hugged her and she tried to get away but then she just stopped and then she started to cry then we just sat on the ground and then she fell asleep. I picked her up and put her in my bed. I looked at the clock, we had been up here for 2 hours! I ran back downstairs.

Autumns Pov

I was laying on the couch with Louis as he was cuddling me. I saw Harry come down stairs with a worried look.

"Are you alright Harry?"

I asked.

"What yeah it's nothing just tired."

He said.

"Where did you and Kasey go off too?"

"Oh she fell asleep in my room."

"Sleep sounds good right now."

I got up and went to my room.

"Night."

Said Louis.

"Good night Louie."

Louis's Pov

"So is she your girlfriend now or what?"

Said Harry.

"I don't

know she never really said yes."

I said.

"Well you should ask tomorrow."

"I don't know I'm I'm going to bed."

Autumns Pov

I woke up before every one but when I got down stairs I saw Kasey drinking coffee.

"Eww how do you people drink coffee."

She didn't say any thing.

"Kasey?"

"Oh sorry."

"You ok?"

"Why dose that feel like that the only thing every one has said to me?"

"Maybe because that's the only thing you can hear."

"Oh."

She really didn't look ok.

"Kasey are you sure your ok?"

"Yes well... no."

"What's up?"

"Well um I might be a little maybe just a bit pregnant."

"What!"

"Shhh! I don't know but I think I am."

"So that's what happen that night!"

I said in my best loud whisper voice.

"Yeah but please don't tell any one I want to be for sure first."

"Ok."

She hugged me and that's when the others started to wake up.

3 hours later.

"Hey do you know what we should do?"

Said Dj.

"What is that."

I asked.

"We should go to the beach."

"Why when we have a pool?"

"Because we can hang with other people like cute guys."

"But your already hanging with 5 cute guys."

Said Niall we all laughed.

" look your all my friend and stuff but I'm getting bored."

We all agreed and went to the beach every one was having a good time but Kasey. She was just sitting on a chair. I filled a bucket with water are walk up to her, I poured it on her.

"Oh my god! Autumn!"

She said.

"Look just because your worried doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun."

She smiled and she went to the water.

Later that night.

We went to the park and it was dark out and cold. We started a fire and we all sat around it. Zayn and summer were almost asleep Niall and Dj where on a walk and Kasey and Harry were just kissing.

Louis's Pov

I looked at Autumn she was laying on my shoulder with her eyes closed.

"You sleepy?"

I asked.

"No."

She said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Hey Autumn you know you never answered my Question."

"What question?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

She yawned.

"Yeah sure."

Then she fell asleep.

Kasey's Pov

You know I don't care if I am pregnant or not. I love Harry no matter what. I opened my eyes, his were closed, he always kisses with his eyes closed. I just leaned against him and just listened to his heartbeat, he was a little bit in shock that I stopped kissing him but I really just wanted to be close to him.

Harry's Pov

She stopped kissing me and laid on my chest she must have thought I was in shock or something because she wasn't breathing right till I put my arms around her then she relaxed. I whispered in her ear,

"wanna go to sleep in my bedroom babe?"

She got tense, like she was scared.

"Just to sleep that's all, I just want to be next to you that's all, I promise."

She got a little better then. We got up and went up stairs and went in my room and laid down. I got closer to her and just wrapped my arms around her and tried to get some sleep. And she was finally breathing normal again and then she fell asleep.

2 weeks later

Autumns Pov

Today was Sunday it was our last day here, we jad to go back for summer break. The boys where going to be going on Xfactors for a long time we might not even see them all summer. I was at the airport with every one else to waiting to bored the plane.

"I don't want to get on the plane."

I said.

"Why?"

Said Louis.

"I may have forgot to tell you but yeah I'm afraid of planes."

"You seemed fine when we got here on a plane."

"Yeah i was really mad at you so you couldn't tell."

Louis Pov

I grabbed her hand. It was shaking she was really scared I could tell we were about to get on the plane. But then she stopped.

"Yeah I can't do this."

She said.

She turned around but I stopped her.

"Come on Autumn."

She turned back around and i looked her in the eyes. She started walking again. We got on the plane and she was still shaking. But I held her hand as the plane took off.

2 hours later.

Autumn stopped shaking and she was laying on my chest. I was still holding her hand and her eyes were closed.

"Tired?"

I asked.

"Yes vary."

She yawned.

Harry's Pov

So it seems to me that Kasey has totally forgot about the X-factors, and that's a good thing, but I need to talk to her about it but she never liked the idea of me going on it...And now she might be pregnant... I love her... If, if she is pregnant, she'll have to go through all of that stuff and ill be off at the X-factors! I have to talk to her about it now, but she's asleep and she looks happy and this will only make her upset.. But I have to.

"Kasey wake up, I have to talk to you."

"Huh?"

She mumbled.

"Come on get up follow me I have to talk to you."

"Ook..."

She was still really tired We walked to the next row of seats on the plane it was empty, good.

"Ok, what do you need to talk to me about babe?"

"Its about the X-factors, I only have one week once we get back then I have to go.."

"oh yea..."

"So I was thinking we need to find out if you are pregnant."

"How?"

"Using a pregnancy t est.."

"You have one?"

"Yea I bought some so we could find out, I need to know, I can't leave you and our baby if you are pregnant."

"Harry this is a big chance once in a life time you have to take it regardless if I'm pregnant, I can take care of myself..."

She grabbed the the box with the test inside it and walked to the bathroom. She was crying...

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant.

Autumns Pov

The plane finally landed and I lasted through the whole thing.

"Can I talk to you Autumn."

Said Kasey.

"Sure."

We walked away from every one else.

"You know how I told you I think I might be... you know?"

"Yeah?"

She looked down.

"Well I am for sure."

I hugged her.

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know."

"Did you tell Harry?"

"It was more like he told me."

We both laughed.

We walked over to every one else they were all leaving.

"Well I'm going to be stuck here till my mum gets me.

"I can take you."

Said Louis.

I sat down on the waiting chairs.

"Thanks but my mom wouldn't be vary happy."

"Well I can meet her."

He walked over and sat bye me, he hugged me.

"I guess."

I saw Harry and Kasey.

I got up and walked over.

"Is every thing ok?"

I asked.

"Yeah Harry is just going to come with me to tell my mum."

I smiled at her.

"Good luck."

I gave her a hug.

"Are you going to tell every one else?"

"Yeah but after this summer when they can tell."

We all laughed I gave her one more hug and they left. I turned around and Louis came up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

Harry's Pov

"So Kasey, are we really going to go tell you mum?

"Hell no!

Kasey said.

"Ok I was hoping to hear that."

"My mom would think I'm stupid n sh*t! Ill tell her when I'm ready, which isn't right now."

"Ok whenever your ready I'm ready."

"So what are we going to do this week then?"

"I was thinking we could go stay at a hotel all week!"

"Ok sounds fun!"

"I thought you would think so."

She smiled at me and we walked out of the airport to my car.

Autumns Pov

What are we going to do before you go?"

I asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Said Louis.

"I have always wanted to go to the fair we could go with every one else not today of course but later this week."

"That sounds fun."

I smiled at him.

"Hey Autumn?"

"Yeah."

"Why haven't I seen you drive ever?"

"Beacuse."

"Do you have a licenses?"

"Yeah I just don't like driving."

He stopped the car.

"What are you doing."

"Your going to drive."

"What why?!"

"Because I couldn't get you to dance but I'm going to get you to drive."

"But remember what you got after?"

He started the car again and kept driving.

Harry's Pov

"So Harry, are you going to stay here for the summer or are you going to go to the X-factors?"

Kasey looked up at me and said. I tried to just drive and ignore her.

"Harry, come on talk to me!"

She was getting upset and mad. I looked down at her hand. I put my hand on her hand and smiled at her, and said,

"I'll work something up babe."

She smiled and sat back. "Just go to sleep."

"Ok."

"I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel."

Louis's Pov

Autumn was asleep I looked at her while I was driving. We were almost at her house and I was scared to meet her family. All I remember is that she used to tell them how much she didn't like me. Harry was right how did I go from hating her to liking her alot.

Autumns Pov

We got to my house and my mums car was the only one there. That was a good thing. She came outside and gave me a hug as I got out of the car.

"I missed you so much I heard you got to go to Paris you have to tell me who it was."

She said.

Louis got out of the car.

"Who's this?"

"Mum this is Louis Tomlinson and we are well dating."

"Louis? Louis... oh is that the boy you really don't like?"

"Yes but not any more."

"Well what happen to that Conner kid?"

"It's a long story."

"Well why don't you guys come in and tell me about it."

Kasey's Pov

"Were here babe."

Harry shook me and I woke up. But I wasn't in the car anymore I was in the hotel room. But it was amazing it was so big it was like and apartment! A beautiful apartment!

"Hey you like it?"

Harry asked.

"Yea its amazing!"

"Yea.."

"This hotel-" "Hotel?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"This is my apartment. You can stay here while I'm at the X-factors, I bought it because its so close to the studios where they record."

"Are you serious?! Live here? Us together?" "

Yea us together babe and you know who."

He smiled.

Autumns Pov I texted Kasey.

:do you want to meet up at nandos You, me, Harry, Louis, Dj, Niall and well you know all them.

:sure sounds fun I'm guessing Niall came up with it?

:yeah I wanted to go to the fair but this is better.

:ok see you there.

"Mum can you drive me to nandos?"

I yelled down the stairs.

"Why don't you drive yourself?"

"Never mind i'll get a ride."

I texted my friend Rose.

:Hey rose do you think you could drive me to Nandos?

:uh sure she you in 10

We all met up at Nandos.

"You guys have to leave in 3 days."

Said Summer as she got close to Zayn.

"Yeah but we have this time right now."

Said Zayn.

I texted Kasey under the table.

:are you going to tell them.

:not until after summer.

"You ok?" Said Louis.

"Yeah I'm fine just texting."

Our food came and we all had fun.

3 weeks later.

The boys all left a few weeks ago and I went with Kasey to the hospital.

Kasey's Pov

I'm scared, this is the first check up for the baby, Harry can't make it the hospital it's too far but I get to see him every two nights though. But I wish he was here...

"Ok let's get this over with!"

Me and Autumn walked into the room where the doctor was waiting. The rest of the stuff was hard to follow and confusing.

"Kasey?"

Said autumn.

"What?"

"She asked if you want to know if its a boy or a girl."

"Umm let it be a surprise."

"Ok now you have been pregnant since February."

Said the doctor.

"Wow I didn't even know that."

"I have noticed a bump on your belly."

Said Autumn.

"Why do you say belly? why can't you just say stomach?"

"Because maybe I dot want to."

We got into a 3 minute fight about it.

"Wow your starting to act like a pregnant girl."

She said.

We left the building and we got in the car.

"Oh my god!"

Said Autumn.

"What's up?"

"Ok I didn't tell any one this but I signed up to audition for a movie and there giving me a chance!"

"Wow that's big we should go get some food to celebrate."

"How about Summer and Dj come to."

"Ok what should we get."

" I don't care do you think Rose could come."

"Uh I guess."

She smiled and texted. I decided we should get Chinese food and go to my apartment. Every one showed up.

"Guys you know Rose and Rose you know them."

Said Autumn.

"I heard you had a crush on Liam."

Said Dj.

"Yeah I kinda do."

"Be carful Rose he'll take your innocence."

I said.

We all laughed.

"So Kasey you and Harry live in this apartment alone together?"

Asked Dj.

"Yeah."

"For what reason?"

"Well I haven't told the boys but I'm kind of well pregnant."

No one said any thing.

"Haha we already knew you can't hide that kind of thing."

Said Summer.

"Yeah don't worry but dose Harry know?"

Asked Dj.

"Noooo ."

We all laughed.

Few hours later

"Guys its starting to get late and Harry's going to be home soon so you guys should probably get going.."

Everyone got quiet then got up.

"Ok see you tomorrow Kasey"

Said Autumn.

"Bye everybody!"

I waved at them as they walked out the door. As soon as the door shut I ran over to the hall(way mirror to look at myself. Was it that easy for them to see that I was pregnant? Did I look that bad already? I leaned against the wall and slided down to the floor. I can't do this, I only get to see Harry like once every week! I mean when he's famous am I even going to see him? Then I heard the door open and shut. I ran over to the door to see Liam.

"What's up Liam where's Harry?"

Then I noticed I had been crying. I looked down.

"He couldn't make it, there making him and Zayn practice all night because they were texting eachother instead of practicing earlier."

Liam said while walking over to the couch and sitting down. I sat down next to him.

"Wanna watch some movies? Last time Harry was here we bought some movies but he went to sleep because he was tired from practicing.."

"Lighten up I'm here to hang out with you, I'm cooler than Harry anyway!"

I put my hands on my stomach and looked down. Liam looked at me then followed my gaze. I looked up at him to see him puzzled at first but then his eyes got all big then he smiled.

"Boy or girl?"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" "

I know your pregnant, I can see it."

I looked away.

"Everyone can..."

"But I can see it in your eyes, your scared that Harry will be Harry and that he'll get sick of you because your pregnant, sometimes you don't think its worth it."

I looked back at Liam, I was scared I needed someone to trust, I needed a human teddy bear, and the only one I knew was Liam.

" Liam, do you think I can move in with you?"

"Of course you can Kasey!"

We both stood up and he hugged me and I hugged him back then we sat down and started to watch a movie. Then Harry came back home.

"Harry, I'm moving in with Liam."

' Harry's Pov

I saw Liam's car, he said he would keep her company I'm happy he kept his promise. I opened the door. They were watching one of the movies Kasey and me bought. Then Kasey stood up and turned to me, she looked upset, I was scared to hear what she was going to say.

"Harry, I'm moving in with Liam."

Kasey said.

I felt like someone just told me that they loved me and wanted to be with me forever then tells me that it was a big lie.

"What?! Why? What did I do?"

" I just think it will be better, then you can concentrate on the X-factors.."

I could tell she was sad about the disition she made but she thought it was right.

"Liam, you can come pick me up tomorrow morning, I need a night to get my stuff together."

She said to Liam.

"Ok, bye. I'm sorry Harry.."

Liam said.

"I know bro, bye."

He waved goodbye to Kasey and me. I waited till he pulled out of the driveway to say anything else. She turned off the T.V. and walked out of the room to our bedroom- our old bedroom. She started to pack her stuff. I grabbed her arm to stop her and she jerked it back. She was crying.

"So does this mean were over?"

Then I felt the hot tears going down my cheeks. I was crying to.

"I guess so..."

She zipped the bag shut, then she wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

"I'm not ready for this. Just leave me alone please.."

She was crying even worse now she turned back around and sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands and cried. I sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I love you and if you want to leave its ok."

I whispered in her ear. She took my arms off of her and layed down. I got up and walked to the door I looked at her one more time and then I turned off the light and shut the door. I turned off all the lights and I put my headphones in and I went for a walk.

Harry's Pov

I only feel right listening to music, its what keeps me down at earth. Kasey used to be able to do that... I walked all the way back to the park where we found her. I sat down on the bench. I listened to a song on my ipod and I knew she had to listen to it.. She would know how I feel. That I can't live without her. I ran back home as fast as I could. When I got back to the apartment I was out of breath. I went in the room and I unzipped her purse and took her phone out and downloaded the song and had it set to play when she turns her phone on. I had a plan to text her off of a special app so she doesn't know its me and she'll turn her phone on and the song will play. The next morning She's awake. I texted her off the app

:abcdefghijklmnopqrstvuwxyz. Sing with meee.

Ok done. I clicked send and I heard her get the text. I heard her walk over to her phone.

Kasey's Pov

I turned on my phone and a song came on. I listened to the whole song. It was from Harry, I knew it was... I got dressed in leggings and one of Harry's sweatshirts and went out to the living room to see him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands saying please let this work. I walked over to him and pulled his head up and bent down and kissed him. He opened his eyes and jumped up and hugged me and teirled me around. When he set me down he sat back down.

"So does this mean you'll stay?"

Harry asked.

He sounded like a happy yet sad little kid. I looked at him, he may have been smiling but I looked at his green eyes and under them I could see how scared he was that i'd leave him. I sat down next to him. He looked at me.

"Harry, we going back out again."

He smiled, he was about to open his mouth but I covered it, I had to finish.

"But I'm still going to move out."

I took my hand off his mouth, his smile had disapeared and replaced with the saddest face ever. I kissed him on his forehead. That made him kind of smile. But it wasn't a real smile, no dimples, just an ok go smile. Then I heard Liam honk his horn, I had to go. I grabbed my bags. Harry was still sitting there, I went over and hugged him then ran out the door and Liam saw me and he ran to catch me, I hugged him and cried. He took my bags and put them in his car and then he helped me in. He got in the car and he drove away.

Autumns Pov

I was at my house getting out of the shower when I got a text from Kasey.

: want 2 hang out 2day?

:sure meet you at Harry's?

:no at Liam's

:why Liam's

:I live there now.

:ok see you there.

I throw a sweat shirt on with out puting a shirt on under I took my hair out of the towel without drying it and put some shorts on. I ran down stairs.

"Mum can you.."

"No."

I texted Louis.

:could you drive me to Liam's?

: why?

:its a long story.

Louis came to my house and drove me to Liam's.

"Why you in such a rush?"

Asked Louis.

"Kasey is moving in with Liam."

I said.

"What why?"

"I don't know and you know you ask a lot of qestions."

"Yeah I know that."

We got to Liam's house and I pretty Much jumped out of the car and hit the door really hard. Kasey answered the door and I hugged her.

"Kasey why are you living here."

"It's complicated."

She looked over at Louis.

"I thought we were going to hang out."

"I know but I needed a ride and I can't tell him to leave.

"I can."

Louis came up and out his arm around me, he looked at Kasey.

"Congratulations, is this why you moved in with Liam?"

"NO!" We both shouted.

"The baby is Harry's.

"Oh then why are you moving in with Liam?"

she fell to the ground and I sat next to her.

"Can you go Louis."

"Umm."

He looked at Kasey she started to cry.

"Sure."

He kissed me on the forehead and left.

Louis's Pov

I texted Liam and Harry.

:what's up with Kasey?

Neither of them replied.

So I texted Autumn.

:want to hang out tonight.

It took awhile but she texted back.

:sure.

:my place at 8?

:sure see you there :)

Autumns Pov Kasey

Liam and I were all hanging out on the couch.

"Hey Liam."

I said.

"You know Rose right?"

"Umm. Light brown hair blue eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I know her."

"Well she happen to tell me she has a crush on you."

"Oh really... I'm going to take her innocence."

We all laughed, but then kaseys satartes to cry.

"why are you crying?"

"It's Harry."

"Your the one who walked out on him."

"What?"

"I'm just going to... go."

Said Liam.

"I mean you keep crying when you left Harry."

I said.

"I didn't leave him I just moved out!"

She said.

"Yeah he should be the one crying not you."

"F*ck off Autumn it's my problem."

"Sorry for being a friend trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help!"

"I'll remember that."

I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"I have a date with Louis."

I opened the door.

"Good luck getting there."

"I'll walk, bye the way don't make a decision while you sad and pregnant."

I slammed the door behind me.

At Louise's.

I knocked on the door he was probably upset that I was so late. I heard some thing in the bushes. I knocked on the door and then. "Boo!"

I screamed.

"Oh my god Louis you scared me."

He gave me a hug.

"Im sorry why are you so late."

"I had a fight with Kasey but its not important and can we go inside its cold."

He smiled and opened to door. We both sat on the couch.

"Want to watch a scary movie?"

"Um no I'm good."

"Aww is some one scared?"

"Kind of."

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

We layed down on the couch and he cuddled me before I knew it I was asleep.

Harry's Pov

I miss her so much... Why did she have to go?.. I started crying again. I decided that I should try calling her. I dialed her number and I clicked call. I waited for it to ring but it went straight to voicemail. Oh no.. The voicemail

: Heeey sorry I cant come to the phone im probably having fun with Harry in an elevator! Hahaaha.. Leave me a message! Beeeppp. I started to cry even worse. I hung up the phone. I went on facebook to see if she was on. I looked through my chat list. Not on.. I went on her twitter. No recent tweets. I texted her. I used the fake number app too but she didnt tex back. I was getting worried. I texted Liam, he said that Autumn was there with her. I texted Autumn and she didnt answer. Maybe shes with Louis, I texted him and he said that Kasey and her got in a fight and that Autumn was with him now. I decided to go over there. I grabbed my car keys and my jacket and ran out to my car and drove to Liam's.

Kasey's Pov

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I looked like a mess. I've been wreaking everything good in my life! What's wrong with you! I screamed at my reflection. Your so stupid you don't deserve these friends, your boyfriend, anything! I hit the mirror, it didn't break but something did crack though. I sat down on the ground, crying in pain. Then I heard the front door open. I bet its just Liam, once he finds me he'll take me to the hospital. I just kept crying. Then I heard the bathroom door open, I had my eyes closed because of the pain from my hand. It wasn't Liam because the person just let out a sound of pain and then picked me up, if it was Liam he wouldn't have shut up. The person carried me out of the house and put me in the backseats of his car and he was driving me somewhere, probably the hospital. But then I blacked out.

Harry's Pov

"Someone help!"

I yelled.

A nurse came over to me.

"What happened to her?"

The nurse asked.

"I don't know, I found her like this in my bathroom.

"Ok I'll take it from here sir."

Kasey's Pov

I woke up to Harry humming, he was sitting in a chair by a window with his eyes closed. I was in a hospital. I sat up, but I moved my hand and I got a stinging pain. I looked at my hand, it had a brace on it. I must have made a lot of noise because Harry opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"Finally your awake!"

He said.

He got up and walked over to my bed and sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Your, your the one who came to Liam's house and got me and brought me here?" I felt dizzy and confused.

"Yea..."

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"I felt it..."

He looked out the window. I turned his head and kissed him. I missed him so much. I missed everything about him. I missed his laugh. His smile. His dimples. His eyes, oh his eyes, how he would look at me when I would be scared, they showed me that he would protect me, the way he looked at me when I was against the elevator door. I didn't notice that I had been starring at him. He looked at me confused.

"You ok Kasey?

Your all jumpy and weird.."

I looked at him and said the first thing that poped in my head.

"I noticed what I had, and I almost lost it, I won't let that happen again."

He didn't say anything, his face didn't change all he did was hug me. I hugged him back. He whispered into my ear,

"Your moving back in right?.."

I whispered in his ear,

"only if you let me.."

He leaned towards me and said,

"of course my princess..."

He kissed me on my forehead and then the doctor knocked on the door. Harry sat back in his seat.

"Your finally awake."

She said as she smiled.

I smiled back.

"Well you will survive."

She came over and took the brace off.

"But you will have to where a rap around you hand."

She raped this stuff around my hand I couldn't even move it.

"All done you can go home when ever you like just cheek with the front desk first."

She left the room.

"So are you ready to come home?"

"Of course I am."

2 mouths later.

Autumns Pov

"That was fun I always love going shopping for new thing for school."

Said Rose.

"Me too."

It was 2 weeks before school starts.

"Hey you should see what time X factors comes on."

I grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

"It comes on in 3 hours."

"We should have every one over this is big for the boys there almost there."

"I don't know about every one..."

"You and Kasey still haven't talked?"

"No and I don't think we plane on it."

"But.."

"Forget it Rose."

She didn't say any thing after.

"sorry I just don't want to talk about it."

"It's fine but hey have you told louis about the movie your going to be in."

"No he may be happy but not happy."

"Why?"

"Well... there's a love sean in it with Cameron Boyce who I've had a crush on since I was little."

"He will understand its not like its real."

"I hope."

"Well I'm going to go I need to pack for school!"

"Bye."

She left the room.

4 hours later.

I got a phone call it was Dj.

~hello?

~oh my god did you see!

~did I see what?

~I'm calling Rose Summer and Kasey

~hello?

~hello?

~hi

~did you guys see!

~omg yes they didn't make it! I forgot that it was on I felt really bad about it too I didn't want them to know I didn't watch.

~Uh I have to go.

I hung up.

~what was that about.

I texted Louis.

:I'm so sorry Louie :(

: its fine in fact Simon wants to give us a chance still.

:so your still going? :no but we are going to meet up with himat some point! :)

:omg that's great I have good news too.

:what's that?

: I can tell you tonight we can celebrate.

:ok see you tonight. ;)

Kasey's Pov

I can't believe they lost! I still haven't heard from Harry, I'm so worried.. Right when I started to pace around the room Harry opened the door and came in.

"Oh Harry babe, I am so sorry you guys lost! I know this meant a lot to all of you!"

"But as long as I have you ill be ok because you are the most important thing to me you know that?"

Harry said.

"I, I, I know..." "Are you ok?"

Harry sounded distant but he was right next to me. He was reaching for me. Then I blacked out.

Harry's Pov

She fainted.

I picked her up and brought her outside to my car, I put her in the backseat like before and drove to the hospital. When we got to the hospital I took her out of the car and I carried her in to the hospital and I called for help, the same nurse from before came over to help.

"What happened?"

The nurse asked.

"Well she looked like she was really dizzy and then she fainted but she is almost 8 months pregnant."

I said all I could think of.

"sir, I think the baby might be coming."

"Wouldn't that be early?"

"Yes it would."

"That's bad isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Of course it is..Well bring her to a doctor what are you waiting for?!"

I yelled at the nurse and she had Kasey on one of those bed things and she ran her down to a doctor.

Louis Pov Autumns

was over at my house and we were cuddled up on the couch just talking.

"We should do some thing with Harry and Kasey."

I said.

"No thanks."

Autumn said.

"Come on you can't be mad at her forever."

We both sat up on the couch.

"well it's not really up to me what happens and besides I rather do something else."

She leaned in and kissed me, then I got a text.

"Who is it?"

"It's Harry, Kaseys about to have the baby!"

I was about to get up but then Autumn stoped me.

"We can leave in a few minutes."

She pushed me back and kissed me again.

Dj's Pov

I was in the waiting room with every one else, only Harry could go in with her. Then I saw Autumn and Louis walk into the room. I stood up.

"What took you so long?"

I said.

Autumn smiled and put her face into her hands.

"We were a little busy."

Said Louis.

I sat back down and Autumn and Louis sat down. I looked over and Liam and Rose all she did was stare at him while he talked. Then I looked over at Summer and Zayn then Autumn and Louis. I wish I had some thing like that even if it was in my head like Rose and Liam. I smiled to myself and cough't and the corner of my eye Niall starring at me.

"Uh Niall."

He looked away.

"Oh sorry."

Then Harry came out. We all stood up.

"Well."

I said.

"Oh it's going to be awhile I just had to come out."

We all sat back down.

Autumns Pov

It's been 3 hours since we have been here I was sitting up against the wall with Dj and I saw her starring at some one, Niall.

"Dj?"

"Yeah."

She said in a distracted voice.

"You like Niall don't you."

"What no phh... is it noticeable?"

"Kinda yeah."

I saw the nurse walk out.

"Um excuse me nurse?"

"Yes."

"If the baby is born early what is going to happen?"

"We don't know yet."

She went back into the room.

"I'm glad to see you still care about Kasey."

Said Summer.

I didn't say any thing. Louis Rose and Liam where all asleep and it was almost 1am.

"So Autumn what happen between you and Louis?"

Asked Niall.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I laughed.

Summer and Zayn fell asleep and all that was left was me Niall and Dj. We were all pretty tired and started to say weird things. But then Harry came out.

"How it going?"

Said Niall.

"I have to say I'm getting pretty tired."

"When do you think she will be done?"

Asked Dj.

"Hard to tell."

He went back in.

It was now 4 in the morning and I was the last one awake.

Harry came back out of the room and sat by me.

"I told her you where here and still awake."

He said.

"Ok."

I said.

"She was really happy to hear that you came."

He smiled and went back to the room. I smiled and fell asleep.

It was 9 In the morning now and Harry came out.

"You guys can come in and see now."

Said Harry.

Every one got up and went into the room. As I walked in I closed the door behind me as I looked up a saw Kasey passing something in a pink blanket to Harry.

"Guys this is Areiette."

Harry showed all of us the baby. It was a girl. She was so cute she opened her eyes and they were Green like Harry's.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Said Harry.

"Sure."

He handed her to me and a tear started in my eye.

"She so cute."

I said. Louis looked over my shoulder.

"Makes me want a baby."

Said Louis.

"Not for awhile though."

I said.

I handed her back to Harry.

Louis's Pov

I looked at Areiette over Autumn's shoulder.

"Makes me want a baby."

"Not for awhile though."

Autumn said.

"Yea."

I laughed.

She handed her back to Harry.

"Guys I'm gonna go."

"Where?"

Harry asked.

"Um, just home, I'm really tired."

"Ok bye."


	2. Page 2

Kasey's Pov

I looked down at Areiette. Everybody was gone besides Harry. He was sitting in a chair fast asleep. I wonder what was up with Louis. My phone was sitting on the table next to me. I grabbed it and texted Louis,

: Hey are you ok?

:Yea why wouldn't I be?.

:You seemed a little off when you left.

:It was just a lot to take in since I was so tired that's all.

:Ok well see ya later.

:Yea, bye. Well he seems ok now. I got up and put Areiette in the bed they had for her, it had a case thing over it, she has to be in it for awhile because since she was born so early she has lung problems so its hard for her to breath. She's going to have asmah when she gets a little older. I went back to my bed and went to sleep.

Louis's Pov

I lied to Kasey. I kind of wanted a baby but I knew Autumn would never agree. So i'll just watch and be with Areiette as much as I can. I didn't feel very good so I went to sleep.

Autumn's Pov

I wonder what Louis meant by it makes him want a baby.. it makes me worried, I don't want to be a teenage parent and if I got pregnant now my mum and dad would get mad. I had so much going around in my head. I just need some sleep. I went to bed.

Next day.

It was 8am and I couldn't sleep so I decided I would go visit Kasey and Areiette.

when I got there Kasey was still asleep and so was Harry.

I looked at Areiette, having a baby would be nice but I'm not ready for that kind of thing. Then Kasey woke up.

"Autumn."

She whispered.

"Sorry."

I got up from where I was sitting.

"No it's fine it would be nice to have some one to talk to."

I smiled and sat back down.

"So with the new baby what are you going to do for school?"

"Oh I'm still going she's probably going to stay with Harry's family."

"Well that's nice."

"Your fine with me still being your room mate right?"

"Of course and look I'm sorry about the fight we had."

"It's fine I'm the one who should be sorry I was confused and mad and I just took it out on you."

We smiled and each other and talked for every. Harry woke up and got us both coffee and we all just kept talking.

"So Autumn did you get that part for the movie?"

Said Kasey.

" oh my god yes I did!"

I said trying not to wake Areiette.

"What did Louis say?"

"Oh my god with every thing that was going on I forgot to tell him."

I picked up my bag and finished my coffee.

"Bye."

They both said.

In was now noon so I texted Louis.

:hey Louie I have some news to tell you.

:what's up?

:want to talk over lunch.

:uh could Niall come?

:sure we can go to Nandos and I'll invite Dj :)

:see you there :).

At Nandos

Dj picked me up and we went to meet Louis and Niall at Nandos.

Niall sat by Dj and I sat by Louis.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Said Louis.

"Well before this summer I signed up to audition for a movie and well I got the part."

"Congratulations!"

He kissed me.

"Well me Niall and the boys got a recording contract with Simon."

"That's amazing!"

I kissed him and when I looked I saw Dj kiss Niall.

"Sorry... I um I got excited."

She said.

Niall smiled.

"Don't be."

I thought it was cute and they would be cute together.

I looked over to see three girls sitting at a table looking over and giggling then one got up and walked over.

"Hi I'm Eleanor you guys were on Xfactors right 1Direction?"

"That's us."

Said Louis while smiling.

"Could I get a picture with you two?"

"I don't see why not."

Said Niall.

They both got up and took a picture.

"So what school do you go to?"

I asked.

"Well I'm going to a new bording school this summer not too far from here but I can't remember the name."

"Well maybe we will see you we all go to a bording school."

"That be cool."

She went back to her table.

"She seems nice."

Said Louis.

"Hey speaking of school what's Kasey going to do?"

Asked Dj.

"She Said she was going to leave the baby with Harry's family."

I said.

"Aww you two are talking again."

"Yeah... Well we should go we have to meet up with the girls we are going to have a guy day."

I said as he got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye."

At the beach

"So how's it feel to not have a big belly?"

I asked.

"It feels great.

Said Kasey as Putting on her sun glasses.

Niall's Pov

"Doesn't she look hott."

Said Harry.

"I guess."

I said.

"Why you hitting on my girl."

"Harry you asked the question."

"You didn't have to say any thing."

"Louis why are why are we spying on them."

"Shhh."

Said Louis.

Autumns Pov

Hey what do you think Louie meant by makes me want to have a baby?"

"I'm guessing he wants a baby."

Said Dj.

"Why?"

"How should we know Autumn did any thing happen with you two?"

"Eww no! Beside I still haven't told him some thing."

"What's that?"

"Asked rose.

"That In the movie I'm doing there's a love sean... With a guy a had a crush on."

Niall's Pov

"See I knew she was keeping some thing."

Said Louis

"Dude she was probably going to tell you then you break the trust by spying on her."

I said

"don't give me dating advice."

He walked away.

"So Niall do you like Dj?"

Said Liam.

"Shut up."

I threw grass at him.

Autumn's Pov

"Kasey, there's two reasons I'm a worried about what Louis said."

She turned and looked at me worried. "And what are those reasons?" Kasey said.

"Well, i think I'm way to young and I like Liam."

I said it as fast as I could.

"What?! I thought that you like Louis!"

She was freaking out.

"Calm down someone will hear you."

Liam's Pov

"Niall what are they talking about? Wait no don't tell me that's rude! We shouldn't be spying on them!

Let's go somewhere-"

"Shut up Liam! There talking about something important!"

Niall said.

"Ok I give up I'm going to listen to what there saying!"

I walked over by him and hid with him. But he pushed me back.

Niall's Pov

I hope I didn't hear what I think I just heard. Liam was excited to hear but I pushed him back.

"Let's do something else com'n Liam." "No let's keep spying on them its fun!"

He said.

"No its not as fun as you think bro come on!"

He pushed past me and listened to what they were saying.

"But she... She's supposed to like Louis... Not me..."

"Come on let's go get Louis."

Autumns Pov.

"Are they gone?"

I asked.

"Uh yup."

Said Dj.

"I can't believe Louis would spy on me all of them spy on us!"

"I think it's cute."

Said summer.

"No it's not its like they don't trust us."

"Well what do they think they will tell Louis?"

Asked Kasey.

"I don't know but let's start putting on a show until he confronts me on it."

"Oh my god I love when Autumn gets evil!"

Said Kasey.

We all looked at her.

"Uh let's go."

She said.

Louis Pov

"What!"

I said.

"Sorry Louis but that's what we heard."

Said Niall.

"See this is why we had to spy."

"well are you going to tell her you know?"

"No way I'm want her to tell me."

"But..."

"No in fact I'll ask with every one, We are all going to stay at a hotel this week before school starts."

"That's sounds fun not the pretty much torcher Autumn part but what ever."

The next day

The hotel was nice but I couldn't help but think about autumn and Liam.

"Louis?"

Said Autumn.

"What oh sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"No are you."

"What?"

"Oh um sorry I mean I'm fine."

"Are you sure is there any thing you want to tell me or talk about?"

"No what about you?"

"No."

I put a fake smile on my face and she kissed me on the cheek how could she just lie right to me I know I lied but how could she.

Autumns Pov

I shared a hotel room with Dj and Ross Kasey wanted to share with Harry and Summer shared with Zayn.

There was a knock on the door it was Liam and louis.

"we are all going down to lunch would you like to join us?"

Said Liam.

"Sure."

I said I smiled at him Louis didn't look happy.

When we got to the hotel restaurant I sat next to Liam and Louis sat on the other side of the table.

"Are you ok Louie you look um angry."

"I'm perfectly fine."

He said.

"So um how was your day on the beach yesterday?"

Asked Harry.

"It was great."

Said Kasey.

"How about you Autumn?"

Asked Louis.

"Just fine."

I looked at Liam.

"Could I talk to you Liam?"

"Uhhh sure."

We left the restaurant and stood outside the entrance.

"Look I know you guys spied on us at the beach and I don't like you like that."

I said.

"Oh good I'll tell Louis."

"No I want to out on an act to get him back for spying."

"Oh well what's the plane?"

Louis's Pov

I saw Liam and Autumn come back and they sat down.

"Uh Liam why are your lips shiny?"

Oh uh my chape stick."

Our food got here and Autumn and Liam where acting all flirty.

When we were done I finally said some thing.

"Ok I can't do this how could you Autumn."

"How could I what?"

"Cheat on me with Liam!"

"Whoa what I like Liam how did you know?"

"I I spied on you and I'm glad I did!"

"What how could you spy on me!"

"How could you like him!"

We both stood up.

"Louie I dont like him I knew you were spying so I pretended to."

"What but why would you?!"

"I can't belvedere you would do that I thought you trusted me and I thought I could trust you.!"

"I thought I could trust you!"

"You know what I'm going for a walk and don't any of you follow."

She got up and left and I sat down.

"Cheek for table drama."

Said Kasey.

"Shut the hell up."

I said.

"Louis!"

Said Harry.

"It's fine bye the way Louis it's thunder storming out she is scared of storms so if you plan on making up I would do it now.

I got up and ran to the door.

It was poring rain and I don't know why could happen she could get hit by lighting or lost she could be cold I can't believe I did what I did and I can't believe she did what she did.

Autumns Pov

I was in the middle of now where I couldn't see a thing and I was crying a little why didn't he trust me that's all I wanted to know the more I thought about it the farther I ran to get away.

Kasey's Pov

I think that she might really like Liam. I walked over to Liam. He looked maybe a bit more worried than Louis looked when he ran out.

"Hey are you ok?"

Wow I sounded like I was talking to a little kid who's toy broke.

"Um... I don't know..."

Liam said.

"If you want I can drive you around and we can look for her."

I smiled at him.

"Ok.."

We went to the door and we ran to my car and got in.

"So where should we look?"

"Its imposible to find her in this rain.

" I just needed to talk to you privately." "What about?"

He just smiled at me, he was so nice and sensitive. I couldn't do anything to up set him it would kill him.

"Do you like Autumn?"

I got serious, I think I sounded a little mean.

"Cause she's with Louis and they were happy! He got scared.

"Umm... Umm.."

He was shaking now, I really scared him.

"Oh my god, Liam I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

I put my hand out towards his shoulder but he backed away against the door. He gripped on to the door handle and opened the door and ran out.

"Liam! Come back!"

"Leave me alone!"

He kept running. I went back inside and told everyone who hasn't ran away into the rain that Liam was gone too.

Harry's Pov

"What happened?"

She looked really upset.

"I made him mad and upset, we were sitting in my car and then he ran out." Kasey said.

"Its ok we'll find them."

I hugged her but she just cried.

"What if something happens to them? Because of me?"

She grabbed her coat and headed towards the door. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around and looked at me.

"What?!"

"I'm coming with you."

I put my coat on too and opened the door.

"I think I know where they might be." "Lead the way."

She started to walk and I walked right next to her holding her hand.

"I think there at the park where you guys found me and where Louis asked her out."

"Ok its like ten minuets from here so let's keep walking."

"Yea, I hope this rain stops soon. Autumn's probably scared to death!" "Yea Liam is probably too.."

"He was scared before he even got in the rain..."

"It's not you fault."

We stopped walking and we were just standing there in the rain. I kissed her.

"Believe me yet?"

"Nope!"

She smiled and laughed. I rolled my eyes and we kept walking. We finally made it to the park. Then I saw Liam standing by the tree, he was tracing the letters and he was crying.

Kasey's Pov

I ran over to Liam and hugged him. He hugged me back. He was crying. I saw the little kid in him again. But this time he looked like someone broke his toy and then threw it back at him and that he felt the pain of the toy. I hugged him again.

"Do you know where they are?"

He didn't say anything he just looked towards the bench. Autumn was sitting there, and she was laying against Louis..

"I'm sorry I said those things in my car.." "

I know you are, and I do like her and I know I shouldn't.." I was shocked to hear him talk. When I looked at him he was starring at them. I was about to say something but he cut me off.

"But he doesn't treat her right! I mean he spied on her and, and... He just doesn't treat her the way he should!"

He freaked out.

"Shh! Liam, what's gotten into you?! "Nothing! See you later."

Autumns Pov

I saw a beach next to the park where every thing pretty much happens and I ran and sat in the sand. It stopped rain a little but there was still lightning. Where I was sitting the waves were hitting me and I didn't care I couldn't get any more wet.

"Autumn."

Said some one.

A thunder sound came and I screamed.

Some one rapped themself around me, it was Louis.

"I'm really sorry I..."

I kissed him.

"No really autumn I had no reason to be mad at you, you should be the one mad at me."

"But I'm not at least not any more I realized it was sweet."

"What?"

"Do you remember you said you hadn't found the one to get jealous over?"

"Yeah."

"Well you were pretty jealous."

I laughed a little and he smiled.

"I guess I found the right one."

He kissed me for a long time and then lightning hit and I screamed and put my face into him chest.

"Uh could we go Louis I realized some thing."

"What's that's?"

"I f*cking hate this park and I'm vary scared of storms."

"sure."

He picked me up.

"Louie?"

"Yes?"

"put me down I can walk."

He laughed and put my down and as we were walking we saw Liam Harry and Kasey at the park.

Kasey's Pov

Liam told me to forget it and not tell any one. We saw Louis and Autumn come over.

"I'm going to take her to the hotel she is freezing and tired."

Said Louis.

Then autumn feel asleep on his shoulder.

"Good luck getting her back home."

"Yeah and no hard feeling right Liam."

"Of course bud."

The next day Autumns Pov

I woke up in my room burning hot.

I got up and ran outside my room were only shorts and a tanktop.

Every one else was asleep and I went to the ice machine and got a bunch of ice with me not know the machine was broke and wouldn't stop.

I woke Liam and Niall up and when they came out the machine stopped and they looked at me funny.

"I think I'm sick."

I said.

They both came over and helped me up.

"Probably from staying out in the rain."

Said Niall.

"Well I'm going back to my room and this ice can... Can melt."

They both smiled and I walked back to my room but slipped and Liam ran over.

"Are you ok?!"

He said while helping me up.

"I'm fine."

Louis came out.

"What the hell happen?!"

"Autumns sick."

Said Liam.

"Yeah and I'm going to lay down for a long time."

I walked back to my room and I got a text on my phone I picked it up.

"OH MY GOD."

Louis's Pov

I heard some thing fall and Autumn came back out crying.

I've never seen her so sad her eyes were red and tears wouldn't stop coming down.

"Autumn what's wrong!"

I hugged vary tight.

"My Brother he he died."

She cryed ever louder and hugged me like she's never hugged any one befor.


End file.
